1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device and method and more particularly to a method of processing an input on a touch-sensitive display of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a smart phone, having a touch-sensitive display offers a variety of functions. In particular, the electronic device may control such functions by obtaining a user input, e.g., a touch event, through the display.
Using at least one view layer, the electronic device may display a view object, such as content, on the display. In response to a user input, such as a touch event, obtained through the display and associated with the view object, the electronic device may control a particular function associated with the view object.
The electronic device may display at least one view layer through the display, and the view layer may include at least one view object. The electronic device may receive a user input regarding each view object contained in the view layer(s) displayed on the display. The view object may be represented on a certain region of the display so as to receive a user input. Based on the received user input, the electronic device may perform a particular function on a specific view layer corresponding to the user input.
In the electronic device, respective view layers may process different user inputs. For example, there may be a view layer capable of processing a user input in the X-axis direction, and there may be another view layer capable of processing a user input in the Y-axis direction. Also, there may be a view layer capable of processing a user input in both the X-axis direction and the Y-axis direction. When processing a user input on a user interface (UI) formed of such view layers, the electronic device may process the user input differently from the user's intention. For example, when the user swipes with the intention of scrolling or flicking, the electronic device may be silent in response to this input. When the user enters a user input in the Y-axis direction, the electronic device may operate incorrectly by recognizing the user input in the X-axis direction or as a touch input. As such, the electronic device may fail to perform a desired function in response to a user input.